


[Podfic of] Idiot Plot

by exmanhater



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Someone has a cruuuush.





	[Podfic of] Idiot Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Idiot Plot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315829) by [AngGriffen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngGriffen/pseuds/AngGriffen). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2zDlGN6) [15 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 31:29 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
